Oc's needed for A Rewrite of Wren's Story (CLOSED)
by DNACat
Summary: We're full of OC's! On the TORW need cats now! I would like to thank you all, for the amazing support. The story has been published.
1. Chapter 1

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice Needed**_

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Rogues/Loner:**

 ** _Needed_**

* * *

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

* * *

 **A/N: I will _try_ to update the allegiances daily! Please, Please donate and after that maybe you could check out Blood Lake ^^; **


	2. 2nd Update

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.} 

_**Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclisewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flanl.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**


	3. 3 Update

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.} 

_**Needed**_

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclisewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flanl.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **{A/N} Thank you all so much for the fantastic OC's! Thankfully no mary-sues so far \\(;U;)/ I am so flipping grateful for that! But anyway, we really need RiverClan oc's and ShadowClan… so… yeah?**

 **And also, I may or may not need Tribe of Rushing Water OC's {They may not pop up a lot, but they will be mentioned.} so here's a quick allegiance for them!**

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree {A ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **And also, despite reading all of the main series, are Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters able to be mates? I don't remember if it said they could or not, so I would appreciate if someone told me!**


	4. 4th Update

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.} 

_**Needed**_

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.**

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

 **Kits:**

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree {A ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Guys…Guys…Cynical-Britton…Fucking Cynical-Britton gave me OC's. Kill me, my life is complete. KILL ME I WANT TO DIE! SLIT MY THROAT: MY FAVOURITE AUTHOR REVIEW TO ME! *Vomits* Well guys…I think I have achieved one of my life goals. To have one of my favourite authors notice me ;U; I think I may abandon this account…or not... I'm feeling very strange and wanted to pick up my laptop out the window and follow it screaming "** **halleluiah!".** **My lord tho…Cynical-Britton…*Dies***


	5. 5th Update

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.} 

_**Needed**_

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{ _Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit_.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

 **Elders**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.**

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

 **Kits:**

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree {A ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:**

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **Thank you all for the fantastic OC's! They're all so amazing, and all have such an interesting story of their own!**


	6. ThunderClan Nursery is Now Closed!

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens** _ **CLOSED**_ **:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{ _Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit_.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{ _Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}_

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

 **Elders**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.**

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{ _Mistypaw_.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

 **Apprentices 3 Needed:**

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

 **Kits:**

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{ _Whitepaw_.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

 **{** _Darkpaw_.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Snakepaw_.}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree {A ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:**

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **Thank you all for the fantastic OC's! They're all so amazing, and all have such an interesting story of their own!**


	7. 7th Update

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens** _ **CLOSED**_ **:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{ _Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit_.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{ _Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}_

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

 **Elders**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _ **Needed**_

 **Warriors**

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.**

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

Lakefrost {A blue-grey she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.}

Whiteflower {A white she-cat with grey splotches and yellow eyes. Has a scar on the right side of her face.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{ _Mistypaw_.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

Treeleaf {Long furred brown tabby she-cat with long fur.}

Seedtail {White tom with brown and ginger splotches; amber eyes and a stubby tail.}

 **Apprentices** _ **Closed:**_

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

 **Kits:**

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

Ashspot {Grey tom with darker grey spots and green eyes.}

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Russetleap {A long legged, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

Waspwhisker {A pale ginger she-cat with a black muzzle. Green eyes.}

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{ _Whitepaw_.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

 **{** _Darkpaw_.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Snakepaw_.}

Birchleaf {Silver tabby with brown markings and a black chest; green eyes.}

Greytail {Grey tom with white paws, chest and belly. Pine green eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Frostblossom {A white she-cat with grey spots on her hind legs and grey paws; light blue eyes.}

{ _Redkit and Blackkit. Father: Greytail_.}

 **Kits:**

Redkit {Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.}

Blackkit {White tom with black paws and amber eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone (Crack.) {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree (Ash.) {A ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

Wind That Rustles Trees (Wind.) {A dark brown tom with a white flame shaped spot on his chest.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead (Eagle) {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree (Snow) {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

Rock that Remains Unmoving {A dark-grey she cat with black paws.} { _Prey-Hunter_.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

Light that Dances on Waterfall (Light.) {A sleek, smaller-than normal grey she-cat with white paws and white tail-tip.}

{ _Flower_.}

 **Elders:**

Cloud that Runs across Sky (Cloud.) {A russet brown she-cat with a single white ear.}

 **Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:**

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **Hi.**

 **Guys, I already have the chapter done. CanIgetahighfive? *Wipuf*. So yeah, the prologue is down for Wren's Story, and I'm currently working on the first chapter! As soon as every clan is leaking with cats, I'll shut this down and upload the prologue!**

 **{If the clans are full when the Tribe of Rushing Water isn't, I will simply make the name of the story 'Oc's needed for a Rewrite of Wren's Story {TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER.}}**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for all the cats and keep sending them in!**


	8. 8th Update (Sorry for the long wait)

**OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story**

 **{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}**

 _ **ThunderClan**_ **:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{ _Vinepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice:**_ Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Blossompaw_.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Bumblepaw_.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{ _Copperpaw_.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{ _Mosspaw_.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

Flameheart {Orange she-cat.}

Jaywing {White tom with spots of blue on him and a long scar running down his back.}

 **Apprentices** **Closed** **:**

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

 **Queens** _ **CLOSED**_ **:**

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{ _Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit_.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{ _Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}_

 _ **Needed**_

 **Kits:**

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

 **Elders**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

 **Deputy:**

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{ _Fishpaw._ }

 **Medicine Cat:**

Willowheart {A long furred silver tom with striking green eyes.}

Apprentice: Minttwist {Dark red tom with black markings and icy pale green eyes.}

 **Warriors**

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

 **A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.**

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Nightpaw_.}

Lakefrost {A blue-grey she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.}

Whiteflower {A white she-cat with grey splotches and yellow eyes. Has a scar on the right side of her face.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{ _Mistypaw_.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

Treeleaf {Long furred brown tabby she-cat with long fur.}

Seedtail {White tom with brown and ginger splotches; amber eyes and a stubby tail.}

 **Apprentices** _ **Closed:**_

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

 **Kits:**

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

Ashspot {Grey tom with darker grey spots and green eyes.}

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Russetleap {A long legged, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

 _ **Apprentice**_ : Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

 **Warriors:**

Waspwhisker {A pale ginger she-cat with a black muzzle. Green eyes.}

Stormfeather {Dark grey with white stomach, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Ear tips are black. Has dark, almost black blue eyes. Cats have a hard time seeing emotion from them.}

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{ _Whitepaw_.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

 **{** _Darkpaw_.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{ _Snakepaw_.}

Birchleaf {Silver tabby with brown markings and a black chest; green eyes.}

Greytail {Grey tom with white paws, chest and belly. Pine green eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Frostblossom {A white she-cat with grey spots on her hind legs and grey paws; light blue eyes.}

{ _Redkit and Blackkit. Father: Greytail_.}

 **Kits:**

Redkit {Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.}

Blackkit {White tom with black paws and amber eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 _ **Needed**_

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

 **Deputy:**

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

 **{** _Stonepaw_.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{ _Robinpaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

 _ **Needed**_

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{ _Birdkit and Barkkit._ }

 **Kits:**

 **|-** Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

 **Elders:**

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

 **Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

 **To-be:** Crack on Falling Stone (Crack.) {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Ash that sticks to Tree (Ash.) {An ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

Wind That Rustles Trees (Wind.) {A dark brown tom with a white flame shaped spot on his chest.}

 **Cave-Guards:**

Eagle That Flies Overhead (Eagle) {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree (Snow) {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

Rock that Remains Unmoving {A dark-grey she cat with black paws.} { _Prey-Hunter_.}

 **Kit Mothers:**

Light that Dances on Waterfall (Light.) {A sleek, smaller-than normal grey she-cat with white paws and white tail-tip.}

{ _Flower_.}

Leaf that Falls Gently {Leaf.} {A tortoise-shell and red she-cat with green eyes.}

{ _Expecting_.}

 **Elders:**

Cloud that Runs across Sky (Cloud.) {A russet brown she-cat with a single white ear.}

 **Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:**

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

Zelda {A sleek light brown and light grey she-cat with yellow eyes.}

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Mate:**

 **Family:**

 **Kits:**

 **History {Optional.}:**

 **Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:**

 **Apprentice {Or Mentor}:**

 **I am** _ **so**_ **sorry that it took me forever to get back! I was sick, and then after I was well, we went away for most of Easter. ;-;**

 **Don't ever think I'll ignore y'all because 34 reviews of OC's?! That's mad and it must take forever for some of you to type it up!**


	9. 9th Update

OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story

{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

Deputy:

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{Vinepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

Apprentice: Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

Warriors:

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Blossompaw.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Bumblepaw.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{Copperpaw.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{Mosspaw.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

Flameheart {Orange she-cat.}

Jaywing {White tom with spots of blue on him and a long scar running down his back.}

Apprentices Closed:

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

Queens CLOSED:

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}

Needed

Kits:

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

Elders

Redflight {Russet coloured short fur, with amber eyes and a twisted tail from battle. Scars on his left hind leg.}

RiverClan:

Leader:

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

Deputy:

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Fishpaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Willowheart {A long furred silver tom with striking green eyes.}

Apprentice: Minttwist {Dark red tom with black markings and icy pale green eyes.}

Warriors

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

Lakefrost {A blue-grey she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.}

Whiteflower {A white she-cat with grey splotches and yellow eyes. Has a scar on the right side of her face.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{Mistypaw.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

Treeleaf {Long furred brown tabby she-cat with long fur.}

Seedtail {White tom with brown and ginger splotches; amber eyes and a stubby tail.}

Apprentices Closed:

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

Queens:

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

Kits:

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

Elders:

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

Ashspot {Grey tom with darker grey spots and green eyes.}

Ravennut {Tiny ancient dark brown tabby she cat with paler belly.}

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

Deputy:

Russetleap {A long legged, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.}

Medicine Cat:

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

Apprentice: Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

Warriors:

Waspwhisker {A pale ginger she-cat with a black muzzle. Green eyes.}

Stormfeather {Dark grey with white stomach, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Ear tips are black. Has dark, almost black blue eyes. Cats have a hard time seeing emotion from them.}

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{Whitepaw.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

{Darkpaw.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Snakepaw.}

Birchleaf {Silver tabby with brown markings and a black chest; green eyes.}

Greytail {Grey tom with white paws, chest and belly. Pine green eyes.}

Stonesong {Dark blue (almost black) lithe she cat with dark blue eyes.}

Apprentices:

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

Queens:

Frostblossom {A white she-cat with grey spots on her hind legs and grey paws; light blue eyes.}

{Redkit and Blackkit. Father: Greytail.}

Flowershine {Description needed. (Rockpelt.) Leafkit and Shadekit.}

Kits:

Redkit {Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.}

Blackkit {White tom with black paws and amber eyes.}

Shadekit {A black tabby tom.}

Flowerkit {A tortoise-shell and brown she-cat with green eyes.}

Elders:

Needed

WindClan:

Leader:

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

Deputy:

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

{Stonepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{Robinpaw.}

Warriors:

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

Dawnstripe {a light cream cat with fawn tabby markings.}

Duskfall {a sleek, brown she cat with a scar on her shoulder.}

{Deerpaw.}  
Needed

Apprentices:

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

Deerpaw {a fawn coloUred tom with darker brown spots.}

Queens:

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{Birdkit and Barkkit.}

Kits:

|-Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Elders:

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

Tribe of Rushing Water:

Healer:

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

To-be: Crack on Falling Stone (Crack.) {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

Prey-Hunters:

Ash that sticks to Tree (Ash.) {An ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

Wind That Rustles Trees (Wind.) {A dark brown tom with a white flame shaped spot on his chest.}

Cave-Guards:

Eagle That Flies Overhead (Eagle) {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

Wolf that Howls at Moon {A long furred, dark grey tom with wisps of silver and icy blue eyes.} (Wolf.)

Dove that Sings at Morning (Dove.) {A small, grey, muscular she cat with yellow eyes.}

Sun that Sets at Dusk {A sandy tabby she-cat with pale Amber eyes.}

To-Bes:

Snow on Fallen Tree (Snow) {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

Rock that Remains Unmoving {A dark-grey she cat with black paws.} {Prey-Hunter.}

Kit Mothers:

Light that Dances on Waterfall (Light.) {A sleek, smaller-than normal grey she-cat with white paws and white tail-tip.}

{Flower.}

Leaf that Falls Gently {Leaf.} {A tortoise-shell and red she-cat with green eyes.}

{Expecting.}

Hawk that Swoops at Prey {A white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes.} (Hawk.)

{Expecting.}

Elders:

Cloud that Runs across Sky (Cloud.) {A russet brown she-cat with a single white ear.}

Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

Zelda {A sleek light brown and light grey she-cat with yellow eyes.}

Form~

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Mate:

Family:

Kits:

History {Optional.}:

Do they change ranks? {Like if a warrior changes to the med cat apprentice.}:

Apprentice {Or Mentor}:

Hi lads and lassies! I'm back... yay? Anyway, while doing this story, I was thinking of maybe doing a Dove/Bumble story? Would you guys cheer for that? (Also, if you all end up screaming YASSS at the end of your reviews, you can submit fanart for the Bumble/Dove fic. ALSO this story will also take fanart as soon as it is published :D)


	10. 10th Update

OC's are need for The Rewrite of Wren's Story

{I recommend do NOT read the original if you want to keep your sanity…}

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

Deputy:

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{Vinepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

Apprentice: Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

Warriors:

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Blossompaw.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Bumblepaw.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{Copperpaw.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{Mosspaw.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

Flameheart {Orange she-cat.}

Jaywing {White tom with spots of blue on him and a long scar running down his back.}

Apprentices Closed:

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

Queens CLOSED:

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}

Needed

Kits:

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

Elders

Redflight {Russet coloured short fur, with amber eyes and a twisted tail from battle. Scars on his left hind leg.}

RiverClan:

Leader:

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

Deputy:

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Fishpaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Willowheart {A long furred silver tom with striking green eyes.}

Apprentice: Minttwist {Dark red tom with black markings and icy pale green eyes.}

Warriors

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

Lakefrost {A blue-grey she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.}

Whiteflower {A white she-cat with grey splotches and yellow eyes. Has a scar on the right side of her face.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{Mistypaw.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

Treeleaf {Long furred brown tabby she-cat with long fur.}

Seedtail {White tom with brown and ginger splotches; amber eyes and a stubby tail.}

Apprentices Closed:

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

Queens:

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

Kits:

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

Elders:

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

Ashspot {Grey tom with darker grey spots and green eyes.}

Ravennut {Tiny ancient dark brown tabby she cat with paler belly.}

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

Deputy:

Russetleap {A long legged, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.}

Medicine Cat:

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

Apprentice: Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

Warriors:

Waspwhisker {A pale ginger she-cat with a black muzzle. Green eyes.}

Stormfeather {Dark grey with white stomach, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Ear tips are black. Has dark, almost black blue eyes. Cats have a hard time seeing emotion from them.}

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{Whitepaw.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

{Darkpaw.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Snakepaw.}

Birchleaf {Silver tabby with brown markings and a black chest; green eyes.}

Greytail {Grey tom with white paws, chest and belly. Pine green eyes.}

Stonesong {Dark blue (almost black) lithe she cat with dark blue eyes.}

Apprentices:

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

Queens:

Frostblossom {A white she-cat with grey spots on her hind legs and grey paws; light blue eyes.}

{Redkit and Blackkit. Father: Greytail.}

Flowershine {Description needed. (Rockpelt.) Leafkit and Shadekit.}

Kits:

Redkit {Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.}

Blackkit {White tom with black paws and amber eyes.}

Shadekit {A black tabby tom.}

Flowerkit {A tortoise-shell and brown she-cat with green eyes.}

Elders:

Needed

WindClan:

Leader:

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

Deputy:

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

{Stonepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{Robinpaw.}

Warriors:

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

Dawnstripe {a light cream cat with fawn tabby markings.}

Duskfall {a sleek, brown she cat with a scar on her shoulder.}

{Deerpaw.}  
Needed

Apprentices:

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

Deerpaw {a fawn coloUred tom with darker brown spots.}

Queens:

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{Birdkit and Barkkit.}

Kits:

|-Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Elders:

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

Tribe of Rushing Water:

Healer:

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

To-be: Crack on Falling Stone (Crack.) {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

Prey-Hunters:

Ash that sticks to Tree (Ash.) {An ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

Wind That Rustles Trees (Wind.) {A dark brown tom with a white flame shaped spot on his chest.}

Cave-Guards:

Eagle That Flies Overhead (Eagle) {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

Wolf that Howls at Moon {A long furred, dark grey tom with wisps of silver and icy blue eyes.} (Wolf.)

Dove that Sings at Morning (Dove.) {A small, grey, muscular she cat with yellow eyes.}

Sun that Sets at Dusk {A sandy tabby she-cat with pale Amber eyes.}

To-Bes:

Snow on Fallen Tree (Snow) {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

Rock that Remains Unmoving {A dark-grey she cat with black paws.} {Prey-Hunter.}

Kit Mothers:

Light that Dances on Waterfall (Light.) {A sleek, smaller-than normal grey she-cat with white paws and white tail-tip.}

{Flower.}

Leaf that Falls Gently {Leaf.} {A tortoise-shell and red she-cat with green eyes.}

{Expecting.}

Hawk that Swoops at Prey {A white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes.} (Hawk.)

{Expecting.}

Elders:

Cloud that Runs across Sky (Cloud.) {A russet brown she-cat with a single white ear.}

Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

Zelda {A sleek light brown and light grey she-cat with yellow eyes.}

 **Hi guys! Thank y'all so much for the OC's! Now, I know it was lazy of me to decide this now, but I think I may have same-gender couples. If you wish for your character to be homosexual/bisexual, P.M me and tell me who :3 Now, I don't need floods of them, I don't need all the characters turning out to be homosexual.**

 **Please and Thank you**

~DNACat


End file.
